


Tipsy

by catmage



Series: Stormpilot: College AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Drinking, Drinking Games, Hugging, M/M, Most Likely To, Stormpilot, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmage/pseuds/catmage
Summary: Rey forces Finn and Poe to play a drinking game.





	Tipsy

Rey with vodka is a frightening sight enough, but her dragging Poe by the wrist scared Finn enough to back against the wall.

"Right, since you won't go out, I'm bringing the fun here."

She propped up the bottle on their dorm's small table, chucking Poe to the carpet with one hand, pulling Finn with the other. Their dormitory's living room was pretty small, an old 2000s TV set up in the corner with sofa's settled around the coffee table.Rain battered against the window, thunder While Rey rummaged through cabinets, Finn turned to Poe,

"How'd she find you?"

" _Somehow_ snuck up on me in my car, scared the shit out of me."

Finn grinned, Rey slamming three shot glasses onto the wood.

"Yeah, a hand pressing against a car window late at night is definitely scary."

Poe rolled his eyes, pouring out some of the drink.

"Shut up."

Rey smirked, patting the jock's back.

"You screamed like a child."

Before Poe could reply, Finn butted in.

"What's with the vodka?"

He could only hope that if they were drunk, they'd stop the competitiveness they oozed whenever they were together.

"Since you're unwilling to ever leave the flat, we're having fun here. And by fun I mean most likely to."

Finn groaned. 'Most Likely To' was Rey's personal favourite drinking game; they'd played with Kylo and Hux (never again, some of their answers were a bit too worrying), they'd played it in some random bar with Rose, it was practically second nature. "OK, I'll go first, whoever gets the most votes takes a shot," Rey said,

"Who's most likely to get into a fight in a car park."

Rey pointed at Poe, who pointed back at her, leaving Finn to gingerly point at Rey as well. _'This is going to be a long night'_ , thought the student as she downed one shot.

~~~

Several hours later, Rey was lying on the ground, Poe was against the sofa, Finn was half under him, all of them were asleep. A sudden lightning crack woke Rey, momentarily lighting the whole room in a shade of blue. Even in the darkness, she could see the two men practically hugging each other, Poe's hand resting on Finn's chest. She smirked, falling back against the floor, eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> mostly speech and not as much porn as the last one, but thank you all for all the kind comments! made my bloody day.


End file.
